


Remember Me

by orphan_account



Series: Something Forgotten [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cosette & Jehan BrOTP, Gen, Reincarnation, mostly jehan centric yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, it's Jehan who remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first work, so go easy on me. I've had this in my head forever now. Feedback would be appreciated!

_The gun was raised at him, as people yelled at him from every angle. Demanding things, wanting information about the barricade. They wanted him to sell his friends, they wanted him to cave and give them anything he knew. For what, though? There was no life for Prouvaire without the Musain, without Enjolras yelling about something that was important that's going on, without his hand writing poetry on one of his best friends. There was simply no life without those things, and Jehan knows that. When they kept yelling, threatening him and them, he made his decision. It was now or never, and Prouvaire thought now was the best that he take his line of action now._

_"Love live the republic! Vive La France!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and heard a voice scream "No!" from the direction of the barricade he'd just been a part of. Then, he heard the shots fired at him, and a bayonet pierce his chest. He didn't even have time to scream, only to think, "At least it's painless" as everything stopped existing, and things slowly began to fade away from him. He thought that this would be so peaceful had he not died during this bloody revolution, dying wouldn't have been that bad._

Jean Prouvaire shoots straight up in his bed, and let's out a half scream. Curling up into a ball, he sobs audibly, and hopes he doesn't wake Combeferre. His name is Combeferre. (he can't handle thinking of him as anything else, even as his first name.) His sobs quiet down, and he gasps as things begin coming back to him. But, a lot of things aren't pleasant. He wasn't exactly the same person he was all that time ago. As his cries stay at the same volume, trying to keep from waking 'ferre (and possibly Marius, depending on what kind of night it is). He keeps his sobs to himself in the dark of his room. With things flying back to him, he doesn't even register as he gets up and halfway runs to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet of the hallway bathroom. He sits there, hoping he didn't wake Combeferre with his retching, and cries his eyes out. 

Jean Prouvaire is the first to remember, and he wishes he didn't.

Two weeks, and he thinks he's going to start going crazy. He's seeing people from France left and right, but none of them see him, or know him. Back in Paris, Jean Prouvaire was a man you knew of, but you didn't completely _know_ him. Unless you were Courfeyrac, Combeferre, or Feuilly you did't know the real Jean Prouvaire. And, a lot of the time, he wasn't as happy as he seemed. Quiet, shy, and as average as he could be. He donned that silly smile, but didn't live it as much as he could have. 

It doesn't take long for Jehan to being to feel horrible all the time. He watches his friends as they don't even know that he died all those years ago, and only one cry of "No!" he received. They all died, he knows, he just doesn't know how. And, well, he can easily spot the others when he finally remembers who they are. With Grantaire (still just R, but now R with hair longer than Enjolras')and her drinking habits, Marius ditching them to chase after a woman who turned out to be a lesbian, and Combeferre with his books. The most striking to Jehan was Courfeyrac. He was flirting it up with everything that moved, and smiling like he used to, and he still had those dark curls framing his face in that perfect manner. It drove Jehan madder and madder as time went on, and astray curls seemed to constantly be mentioned in the poetry he wrote. But, Jehan's poetry began to grown darker, and a darker, as he stumbled into wanting to feel numb. He wanted to feel as if he didn't have to think of two lives as his own: but just one. A single one that was France, 1832. Jehan was in his element in 1832, and now he sits in 2013 looking like a lost, lonely soul. His poetry turns darker. And no one else seems to notice. 

Jean Prouvaire is the first to remember, and he wishes he could just go back to being blissfully unaware.


End file.
